


I Am

by nightrider67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Confused Sam Winchester, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: prompt by [created] HOW TO WORDS on the r/fanfiction discord serverA: So I heard you’re going out with CB: Yes, for a few weeks now. it’s been amazingA: So I heard you’re going out with BC: ...I AM?!?!
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 16





	I Am

Castiel was curious. He saw how strong the bond between Gabriel and Sam was but they hadn’t said anything about this. Dean said they were together but then said it was something called a joke. While he was friendly with the hunter he felt like it would be less weird to ask his brother. He walked up to Gabriel. “So I heard you’re going out with Sam,” Gabriel looked at his brother with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “Yes, for a few weeks now. It’s been amazing,” Gabriel said the whole thing in a high voice and overdramatic knowing his constipated brother wouldn’t catch onto it and hopefully embarrass himself.

Sam was sitting in the library drinking coffee and reading a book. Castiel approached the hunter confidently “So I heard you’re going out with Gabriel,” Sam spit his coffee out ruining the book in his hand. “I AM?!?!” Sam jump out of his seat looking at Castiel with confusion mixed with hope. “Yes, that is what Gabriel told me,”


End file.
